The Hatred Awakens
by jmancooper1
Summary: 2 years after Sly defeated the Klaww Gang, Sly's gang is doing well. But when a mysterious cloaked figure stages a jailbreak, Sly will have to use all his skills to stop a catastrophe...


Disclaimer: Sly Cooper is owned by Sucker Punch and I don't own a thing, except for the story.

Anyway, this is my first fic and I'm really excited about it, so please, plz right reviews. If I've accidentally taken anybody's ideas, tell me. Word of caution, for those who haven't beaten Sly 2 yet, DON"T READ THIS! It contains spoilers and I don't want to ruin the story for them. O.K. ON TO THE STORY!!!!!!!!

A pale full moon peaked through fluffy clouds on a warm summer night in Paris, the colossal shadow of the Eiffel tower loomed up over the dark streets. Suddenly, police sirens shattered the peaceful night, and this was followed by heavy footfalls.

A rat had just blown up the vault of the local bank and filled a large burlap sack with money and was running under the Eiffel tower for cover, knowing that since he had gotten a head start on the cops, they probably wouldn't find him. Unfortunately for the ski-masked criminal, he didn't notice the dark figure perched on the tip of the tower. Even more unfortunate for the rat, the figure's name was Sly Cooper.

Sly peered down from his high vantage point, perched on the tip of the tower with a ninja spire-jump. He shook his head at the foolish antics of the rat thief, impressed that the rat had managed to shake the cops, but it was only a matter of minutes until the cops came and Sly would be seeing the ever lovely Carmelita Montoya Fox.

It had been 7 months after Sly had defeated the Klaww Gang and defeated Clockwerk. Sly, Bentley, and Murray had gotten back together and were now the best thieves in France, and maybe the world.

"Sly! Can you here me? The cops will be there any minute now. Hurry up and get back to the safe house!" The voice of Bentley cut into Sly's thoughts and Sly answered back in his always cool tone.

"Sure Bent, I just gotta take care of something real quick. Bring the van about 300 yards away from the Eiffel tower, and I'll find you."

"I just hope you're not flirting with Carmelita again," said Bentley, and then he broke contact with Sly.

Preparing to take care of the rat, Sly jumped onto one of the tower's support bars and executed a rail slide, swiftly jumping off at the end with no sound at all. The rat was hiding in the beam that Sly had jumped off of and was quaking with anticipation when Sly got behind him and knocked him unconscious with his cane. Dragging the body out into the open in front of the tower Sly put the sack of money next to the immobile thief and put his signature card down on the body, taking the time to scribble something on the back. He then stalked out to the clump of buildings, where he found the van and quickly made his escape.

30 seconds later, the police arrived, along with chief inspector Carmelita Fox. She stepped out of her cruiser and walked over to the body and saw the card. Her friend Lola, a wolf police officer saw the card as well and she knew quite well how Carmelita reacted to Cooper gang cards and she decided to back a few feet away. Carmelita bent over and picked up the card and read the back. It said:

"You couldn't even catch this idiot, let alone me!!!"

With love, Sly Cooper.

Carmelita started to growl with rage, and in anger, she tore the card up and expressed her anger verbally as usual.

"COOOPEEEEEERRRRRR!!!!!!!!"

Over at the prison in another part of Paris, Muggshot was working out in his cell, bench pressing his bed on the hard floor. Him and the other three members of the fiendish five,(Now only four) were all in different parts of the large prison. All of a sudden, the brawny bulldog heard a faint humming noise, and then, CRASH! A truck burst through the wall on its side, creating an immense hole. How it had gotten on its side was beyond Muggshot's small brain, but he was more focused on the cloaked figure that walked through the hole.

The dog spoke, "What the hel-

"Shut up stupid one!" The thing spoke. It was a he, and not very friendly. His voice was deep, and it emanated evil. The figure raised his hands and with one sweep, the reinforced bars made just for Muggshot were torn from their hinges. The thing spoke again, "Find the other members of your petty gang and meet me outside in the front. We have work to do!"

Wordlessly, Muggshot went to obey, fearing the consequences that would've been a reality had he disobeyed.

Yeah, I know. SHORT!!! But the journey has just begun...PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
